The Most Annoying Constellation in the Sky
by Ninja Potter
Summary: Scorpius. Lily hasn't been able to forgot about him ever since they met each other as kids. It's been a long road but maybe, now's their chance. Takes place after Two Time dance Partner. For Smile Life Away


Lily Potter had three houses. You might say it was because she just happened to be _the_ Harry Potter's daughter, and so, by default, she was fabulously rich. Or because her mother, who just happened to be the Ginny Potter, the star Chaser for the Royal Damsels, loved to travel to the most beautiful places.

If you asked anyone, they would say those reasons were all true. 'And don't forgot the third house, she goes there every Sunday for family dinner! You didn't know? Did I forget to mention she was also related to the Weasley's? Yes, yes, that family chalk full of war heros and rich business men. I don't know how a person could be more lucky!' Even Lily had to admit that she had it pretty good.

But, just like everyone, she had a secret. It wasn't a terrible, dark secret but it'd be terrible if the media found out.

She had a fourth house, _too._ And that house was by far her favorite.

At first glance, you wouldn't have guessed that the famous Potters had spent every summer since James had been born sleeping in that three bedroom little shack down by the beach (as the locals affectionately called it). But their reasons were for them to know, and for no one to find out.

Lily knew why she loved it. She loved it because she knew that out here, she was with people who actually loved her. They cared for her, and not about how many pictures they could cram of her on the front page of _Witch Weekly_.

At least, until Scorpius Malfoy decided to come along.

Albus had begged since the beginning of the summer to let his best friend come with him.

_"It's my last summer before I have to grow up. Please just let him come. I promise he won't ruin it."_

Of course, Harry gave into Albus. And so that meant Lily had to put up with Scorpius Malfoy (who she had had some previous awkward run-ins with) come along and invade her vacation.

So here she was, on the last day of the two weeks they spent every summer there, sitting on a ledge that overlooked the sea. She had tried to find a cliff far enough away from her idiot brother and his (gorgeous) best friend so that she could finally have time for herself. Lily took out the bun she had created in order to try to subdue the mess of curls and tangles that was her hair. As the the sea breeze hit her face and filled up her insides, she shook out her hair and sighed.

This is who the real Lily was, and this was the one place she could become carefree. No cameras, no articles, no fame...

Then, as if the cruel Fates had decided that was enough happiness for now, a cough sounded, making Lily scream.

"Hey, calm down! It's just me!" Scorpius held up his hands, as if asking for peace.

"You! Why- Why did you follow me?" Lily demanded, silently noting that she hadn't picked a cliff far enough away.

"You looked pretty upset, and I didn't want you doing anything...stupid." Scorpius gestured towards the water below the cliff, which was a good thirty feet away and there were jagged rocks sticking up out of the surface.

"Oh. I guess you could get the wrong impression." Lily said calmly, even though she was anything but.

"Yeah. So why are you up here?" Scorpius sat down, his legs dangling over the edge of the ledge. Lily joined him.

"This-" she gestured towards the open water and the setting sun. "-is my favorite place in the world." Lily could feel the heat rise up in her cheeks, something that always happened whenever Scorpius was around.

"I don't have a favorite place in the world." Scorpius pondered, his stormy grey eyes watching the waves break against the rock some ways below their dangling flip flops.

"Maybe you haven't been looking in the right places." Lily offered.

"I've looked, believe me." Scorpius said, giving Lily a piercing look with those mysteriously mesmerizing eyes of his. To Lily's horror, she remembered that she had her hair down. _Please, please, please let him think I was going for the beachy wavy look. God, it's probably all frizzy! Why, oh why did I let my hair out? _

They sat in silence for a little while. It wasn't an awkward silence; they were just watching the sun set. Soon, the last of the sun's rays reflected off of Scorpius' hair (which, by the way, looked a handsome golden color) and the never-ending ocean swallowed up the sun and the sky darkened.

"Here, lean back." Scorpius said. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky.

Lily followed suit. Gazing upwards, she noticed that the first few stars had already come out. As the minutes passed, more and more of them became visible.

"Lily, look there." Scorpius pointed over to a cluster of stars. "That's the Big Dipper. Do you see the handle? And that star is the Northern Star, or Polaris. And over there-"

Lily let Scorpius rant on and on about stars. She could tell he was in his element, because he had a name and a myth for every star she pointed at.

"-And guess what that constellation right over there is." Scorpius challenged Lily.

"Let me guess. Does it start with an _S_?"

"Why, yes it does!" Scorpius chuckled.

"Well, I just don't know what it would be!" Lily joked. Scorpius raised his eyebrows and Lily laughed. He smiled and then pounced. He got her into a crushing bear hug, despite her attempts to get free.

"Say it!" Scorpius chuckled as Lily continued to laugh the most ridiclous laugh. Her eyes were watering and she tried to choke out words of peace.

"Scorpius! It's Scorpius, the most annoying of all the constellations!" Lily finally gave in, and he let her go and they laid on the ground, laughing so hard they forgot why they were. Once it died down, they sat up and each waited for the other to speak.

"You know, I bet Al is wondering where I am." Scorpius broke the silence.

The smile slid off Lily's face. They had returned to reality.

"Yeah. You should probably get back then." Lily looked down at her hands in her lap. The cool breeze coming off the water came up and played with Lily's hair.

"I like your hair down. You never wear it down anymore."

Lily looked at Scorpius, who was gazing at her like she was the bright, beautiful star that he loved to talk about. He tucked a scarlet curl behind her eye, careful to brush her cheek as he pulled away. Once again, her cheeks erupted with heat.

"You know, I remember the garden. And us dancing. And I will definately remember this cliff. Maybe I have found my favorite place in the world."

"That's three places, Scorpius."

"I meant being with you."

And there, on the cliff above the ocean, they kissed. After years and years of waiting, Scorpius Malfoy leaned in and gave Lily Potter the best damn kiss of her life. For that moment, it didn't matter that he was her brother's best mate or that she was going to be mobbed with press when this got out. This was Lily, being with who she wanted to be with. And, for that reason, the rest didn't matter.

**A/N This is for my very bestest FF friend, Smile! I hope you like it. :) And cookies for anyone who reviews!**


End file.
